It's Snowing Anthrax
The song It's Snowing Anthrax is a Walrus Crime Ring scare tactic and propaganda motif. It was basically about how Walri change snow into anthrax (a fatal disease) and how everyone breathes it in and gets sick. However, since Walruses are incapable of turning snow into anthrax, and because the song failed to scare anyone in any manner, it faded into obscurity and is now available on the Internet. Background The term "It's Snowing Anthrax" was originally a Walrus chant which they used to try and make themselves sound bad to the bone. They took a recording of them chanting, reverbed it, and edited it, dubbing in a UFO takeoff sound and making their voices crackly and ear-splitting. Then, they put a portrait of a Walrus and added the phrase "DRINK CACTUS JUICE, THAT'LL QUENCH YA!" on it. Boom! Instant propaganda! No one was scared though, their ears just hurt afterwards. Lyrics After Sanity Penguin reformed, he decided to hack the Walrus anthrax chant and put it to lyrics. Melvin Turtleheimer composed a melody and spoofed the Walrus Lulz with their own Lulz. Anthrax, anthrax, snowing anthrax........ When clouds come in and sun is gone There's a germ falling on! It's a rod shaped bacculi, Which deactivates your Neutrophies! The Walruses this scheme's behind, You're gonna die, SO RUN INSIIIIIDDDDDDEEEEEE!! It's snowing anthrax! It's snowing anthrax! Shut doors and stay back, It's snowing anthrax! Macrophages explode, see, It kills immunity! No the flu is not back, It's snowing anthraaaaaaaaxx! Anthrax, anthrax, snowing anthrax........ Anthrax, anthrax, snowing anthrax........ The Walrus hacked the atmosphere, The germ falls far and near. See your friends, they don gas masks, Do it too and do not ask. Go and find a shot nearby, Get immune, or else you'll ddiiiiiiieeeeee!! It's snowing anthrax! It's snowing anthrax! Shut doors and stay back, It's snowing anthrax! Macrophages explode, see, It kills immunity! No the flu is not back, It's snowing anthraaaaaaaaxx! You may ask us to explain, What caused such a nasty strain? How's it falling from above? What happened to the snow we love? Don't you know what's in the air? Anthrax spores are everywhere! I blame the Walrus for this lore, I'll write it downnn, and cure it morrreee! Anthrax, anthrax, snowing anthrax........ Anthrax, anthrax, snowing anthrax........ It's snowing anthrax! It's snowing anthrax! Shut doors and stay back, It's snowing anthrax! Macrophages explode, see, It kills immunity! No the flu is not back, It's snoooooowwwwiiinnngg anthrax! Fin Reception Most folks just don't get it. As for the medical community... More... Trivia *No one really understands why the Walruses shouted "DRINK CACTUS JUICE". Some cacti are actually edible, and all cactuses contain tons of water for the thirsty arid traveller. In a sense, the Walruses are helping people by encouraging them to drink cactus juice. *Interesting side note: Melvin Turtleheimer and other Tortoises do eat cacti and cactus juice, and they say it is delicious! See also *EXPECT SEALS *CONVERT TO WALRISM *Walrus Warehouse *Walrus *WillTrollForBooty External links * Anthrax (beware the gross picture) * Walrus Video: It's Snowing Anthrax (TURN DOWN YOUR VOLUME REALLY LOW, IT'S LOUD!!) * All I Want for Christmas is You (Walrus) * Prickly pear cactus (cactus juice and food) * Hippenproxy (who put that there?) ---- category:songs category:music category:walrus category:items